Hope and Memory
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: Padme did not die at Polis Massa, but was spirited away to Alderaan. Three years later, the Rebellion is well under way. Will Padme be able to stay in hiding while the Empire destroys lives? And why is she determined to save Anakin from the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Welcome to my new _Star Wars_ fan-fiction. It is part of my AU re-write of the saga, having made new discoveries and revelations considering the _Star Wars_ saga. Enjoy this brief introduction and leave ideas below)**

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...<strong>_  
><em>

_It is a dark time for the Galaxy. The ambitious Chancellor Palpatine _

_has revealed himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and turned the Republic into an empire._

_On the heels of this reorganization, the ancient Jedi Order is all but destroyed. _

_The last of the Jedi have gone into hiding in the remote places of the outer rim._

_Meanwhile, on the barren asteroid field of Polis Massa, _

_an old friend has been brought in secret to administer care to _

_one whose very life hangs in the balance..._

The _Tantive IV_ shot out of hyperspace just a few thousand kilometers outside of the asteroid field. Asteroid fields were known to be hazardous to ships. Not so much the large ones, but the smaller ones, which could punch holes through the hulls of various ships, thereby causing very serious damage.

Inside the cockpit of the ship, Captain Antilles and his wing-man, Lieutenant Colton, were piloting the Alderaan consular ship towards one of the largest of the asteroids. A light appeared on the read-out.

"Polis Massa Medical Facility," Antilles announced. "This is Captain Antilles of the _Tantive IV_. Inform our guests that the package is en route. Transmit the asteroid drift charts."

The sound of some alien language came over on the receiver. The screen flickered with _Aurebesh_ symbols that read: Transmitting the drift charts now. Proceed to docking bay 3.

"Your Highness," Antilles called back to the one sitting behind him. "We're almost there."

Bail Organa breathed a sigh of relief. It was nothing short of a miracle that he had received the transmission. She wasn't holding out and it seemed that there would be no hope. It was a very foolish thing to do, and some might even call it cowardice, abandoning a friend in her time of need. But they said that she needed all the help she could get.

If not, she would not survive.

* * *

><p>Senator Organa was running down to the Medical Facility. The woman behind him had to run just to keep up with him. But this was not the time for waiting, someone's life was on the line.<p>

They rounded the corner and saw the three-foot form of Master Yoda standing pensively outside the birthing chamber. Inside, he saw Master Kenobi, at the side of the one they had come to save.

Padme Amidala.

The glass door opened and Organa led the woman into the chamber. Master Kenobi looked up from where he stood for only a moment. He looked awful. His robes were blackened and burned and his face was lined with worry. It looked like he had not slept in a long while.

"How is she?" Organa queried.

"I don't think she'll last much longer." Master Kenobi answered.

"Not if I can help it." Bail returned. He turned to the woman behind him. "Please, do what you can."

"If she wants to die, Senator," Obi-wan returned. "Then she should not be forced to remain alive against her will."

"I don't know what you Jedi believe in," Organa snapped. "But these children need their mother!"

Obi-wan had nothing to say to this. In this, he was greatly lacking. None of the training that Yoda or Qui-Gon had given him had prepared him to deal with the little attachments that those outside of the call of the Jedi savored. The Jedi had been taught to accept death, since it was just a natural part of life and, for the Jedi, they would return into the Force. But love? That was something that Obi-wan Kenobi did not know.

That also was not entirely true. He had loved a brother once, one who was dead to the Jedi Order and the galaxy.

Or so he believed...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A little short, but I couldn't think of much more to go off of for a teaser.)<strong>

**(Pretty much the premise of this story is that Padme survives...)**

**(What else is going to happen? Well, that's why you review. Ask questions, make critique, suggest ideas. Go ahead!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Unlike my other stories, this one won't have named chapters. Sort of running out of creative titles, so I'm just going by the typical 'chapter' series thing. Yeah, totally original. lol)**

**(This is definitely _AU_, since its defying George Lucas' "official" canon, some of which doesn't exactly make sense to me - and to others. So enjoy the new chapter)**

* * *

><p>Bail Organa was sitting in the council chamber of his ship, the <em>Tantive IV<em>, with the two Jedi Masters. Kenobi, his robes still blackened from the fires of Mustafar, and Yoda, the short green-skinned Jedi Master who was the most powerful in the galaxy – or so it was purported. At eight hundred years, he was also one of the oldest Jedi left – of the two who were still alive. Even though Senator Organa thought that Yoda always looked rather old and wrinkled, the ancient Jedi Master looked even more weary and care-worn.

Great things were on his mind, it seemed.

"Alive, Senator Amidala is, hmm?" the short green Jedi Master queried.

"Yes." Organa returned, nodding wearily. It had been quite a long day – he seemed to have lost all sense of time when it came to the past few days.

"Act now we must, in order to keep her children safe." Yoda added.

"Anakin was the father," Obi-wan stated. "The Force is strong with his children, I have felt it."

"So have I." Yoda added.

"What does this mean?" Organa queried.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda stated.

"Palpatine will be wary of any Force-sensitive offspring of Anakin's," Obi-wan continued. "He'll see them as a threat, or try to train them in the dark side. We cannot allow that to happen."

"What do you propose we do?" Bail asked.

"Dead the Senator must be to the public," Yoda began. "But yet with child she must appear."

"Make it appear she died with the children inside her," Bail divined. "That's brilliant!"

"And what of the children?" Obi-wan asked.

"Split up, they must be." Yoda answered.

"Wait, why?" Organa interjected. "Why do we have to split them up so early on?"

"While one Jedi alone may be difficult to sense in the vastness of the galaxy," Obi-wan replied. "Two together would create too great a target."

"So where will they go?" Organa queried.

"I will take the boy to Tatooine," Obi-wan said. "Anakin told me that he has a step-brother living somewhere on that remote planet. He will stay with them, but I'll watch after him from a distance."

"And the girl?"

"With her mother she should go." Yoda said.

"She could stay with us on Alderaan." Senator Organa said.

"It's too risky." Obi-wan returned. "Palpatine must know that you were friend to Senator Amidala. That may be the first place he'll look."

"Not if we hold her funeral on Naboo first." Bail said. "If you're right, Master Kenobi, and the Emperor is looking for Amidala's children, he will start wherever news of her first surfaces."

"And once we've laid the doppelganger Senator to rest," Obi-wan said. "We can send her and her daughter to Alderaan."

"We're a peaceful planet," Bail added. "It would be the last place the Emperor would search." He then sighed. This had been quite a long day. "What about you two?"

"Until the time is right," Yoda said, referring to both Organa and Master Kenobi. "Disappear we must."

Organa nodded, and then departed while Yoda said something to Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Senator from Alderaan had much on his plate currently. How would they get hold of the means to inter Amidala while she yet lived? Her hand-maidens, those women who had served her both as queen and as Naboo's senator, were too far from being alike to permit one of them to pose as her. Besides, for this ploy to work, the doppelganger had to actually be dead.

_Cloning._

That would be the only probable choice. But merely the thought of going into Kamino, the veritable heart of the Army of the Republic – more like the Imperial Army now – just to clone the supposedly dead Senator Amidala was too risky. There was a high probability of being caught, and if they were, the secret would be secret no more. There had to be another option, a safer one, that did not have such a tiny margin of error.

Were their others? More or less trust-worthy ones, who could see to the cloning of Padme Amidala under the eyes of the Imperial government. He couldn't fix this problem immediately, though an expeditious answer was the most preferable. He had been away from Coruscant since the Reorganization, and would definitely be missed if he stayed away for too long. He would have to return to the Capitol immediately.

But first, he had some unfinished business to take care of. Those two droids that belonged to Padme had to go somewhere.

Speak of the devil...

"Oh," the golden protocol droid greeted, upon seeing the new arrival. "Senator Organa. Might I inquire as to what will happen to Artoo and I?"

The rotund astro-mech droid at C-3PO's right sent out a series of beeps and whistles that were obviously some kind of concern.

"Come with me." was all Organa said. The less they knew, the better.

"Come along, Artoo." the protocol droid said to his companion. R2-D2, the astro-mech droid, leaned forward on his locomotors, extending his third leg, and wheeled after his bipedal counterpart and the Senator from Alderaan.

They entered a long corridor, inhabited only by one other person who seemed to be on leave.

"Captain." Organa said to the man.

"Yes, Your Highness." the Captain returned.

"These two droids are in your care now." the Senator stated. "Treat them well and have them cleaned up."

"Excuse me, Senator Organa," 3PO interjected. "But we are the property of Senator Amidala. Surely we should ask her permission."

"Oh, and, uh, Antilles?" Bail said, ignoring C-3PO's interjection.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have the protocol droid's memory erased."

"I will, sir."

"What?" 3PO queried incredulously. A series of whistles that sounded like laughter erupted from the dome of the squat Artoo.

But Bail Organa was too busy to concern himself with the worries of these two droids. He had to report back to Coruscant, to ease whatever suspicions there might be upon him. The last thing he needed was Palpatine investigating him and discovering that he had been part of the Committee of 2000. Now he had to prove his loyalty, or else face the destruction of his beloved Alderaan.

And once he was free again, he could begin work on their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, I know this is a little bit filler, but I need to explain how Leia had memories of Tatooine [EU says she does]. Furthermore, there will be - as in <em>The Life and Times of a Jedi Outcast<em> - more references to _how_ the Empire became as we know it. It's like with the Federation from _Star Trek_. I just gotta know how it happened)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Well, what do you know? This chapter turned out longer than I had originally thought)**

**(I'm going out beyond the 'safety net' of _ROTS_. That was merely a setting, grounding the story in its start. After that, we start to kick this story off for real. I'm not going to rush ahead too much, since I want to enjoy as much as I can of both worlds: post-_ROTS_ and the interim)**

**(Here we see the emergence of a familiar face)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Coruscant.<p>

The capital city of the Republic. A sprawl of almost a trillion beings spanning the vast reaches of the Republic. Now it was the seat of Imperial power. Bail Organa had seen the changes that had happened to it in the scant hours between that morning, when he and the others of the Committee of 2000 had met and 'conspired', and that evening, when he saw the Jedi Temple in flames. Much more had changed since then, with the establishment of the Empire.

One of those changes was the permanent garrison around the capital.

"Tantive IV," the voice of a clone pilot came on the other end. "This is Coruscant Security 1. Transmit your authorization codes for landing."

"Authorization?" Captain Antilles queried.

"It's part of the new security system," the clone said. "Transmit at once or we'll consider you hostile."

"It's alright, Raymus." Bail said to the captain of his vessel. He leaned over and punched in his Senate security code, then clicked the communicator on.

"This is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan," he began. "I'm reporting to my Coruscant office at the request of the Emperor."

"Transmission received, Senator." the clone returned. "It checks out, though you'll need to speak to the governor for updated pass-codes. You're clear to land."

Antilles turned the Tantive IV on its course down toward the glowing lights of Coruscant's night-side. After a simple re-entry procedure, the Security vessels transmitted the coordinates of the nearest empty landing platform, where the ship touched down.

As soon as the gangplank was lowered and Organa and his aides and bodyguards exited the Tantive IV, a dignified looking human, flanked by four clone troopers, approached.

"Senator Organa, I presume." the human asked.

"Yes." Bail returned. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Wilhuff Tarkin," the man returned. Bail noticed his accent: Eriadu, if he knew anything. "The Emperor has given me the position of interim Governor of Coruscant."

"Don't you have someone else to do the dirty work for you, governor?" Organa queried.

"I would hardly call seeing to the welfare of the Imperial Senate dirty work, Organa." Tarkin returned. "And if I were you, I would watch that loose tongue. Things will be different in the new order, Senator: I promise you that. Now, if you will follow me, your quarters have been prepared at your office."

"I don't need an escort." Organa returned.

"It's part of the new security measures, Senator." Tarkin said, a rather sinister smile stretching the skin on his skull-like face. "After the recent Jedi coup, His Excellency has deemed it worthy to tighten security in the Capitol."

Bail nodded, and followed Tarkin and his soldiers as they led them toward a shuttle that was waiting for them at the end of the landing platform. Two of the clones remained on the platform while the other two accompanied Tarkin and Organa's party onto the shuttle.

The ride from the platform to the Senate House was uneventful, though Organa saw a large cluster of worker droids buzzing around the Senate Building as their shuttle landed. Once they exited the craft, Bail took a moment to look around and saw that the Senate House was under-going a very thorough aesthetic makeover.

"Do you like our new modifications, Senator?" Tarkin asked. Bail thought he saw a hint of pride in Tarkin's smile as he walked up next to him.

"Too dull, too...repressing, don't you think?" Organa returned.

"But that's the idea," Tarkin reasoned. "It is our plan to remove all that diluted the greatness of our fair Republic."

"By replacing it with the cold, hardship of a new Empire?"

"It won't be hard to those who are obedient servants of the new order." Tarkin returned. "All we seek to do is...make ourselves unique in the galaxy. Too long the Republic has become a thing of non-humans. Surely you recall the tragedy of the Naboo Blockade almost fourteen years ago. Did the Republic revoke the Federation to save Naboo? No! It remained bogged in protocol and bureaucracy, pandering to the needs of greedy, inhuman slime while good, honest humans were being slaughtered wholesale.

"Even worse, the Clone Wars were started by the non-human led Separatist Union, while human heroes like Anakin Skywalker led the Army to great victories. Look back in the history of the Republic, Senator Organa, and you will see that our entire existence is owed in no small part to the work of humans."

"You should write a book about this." Organa commented facetiously.

"Oh, I am." Tarkin added. "I plan to make the reasons for our Glorious Emperor's revolution manifold to the common people, that they may see the merit of the new Empire." He patted Organa on the shoulder as the doors slid open.

"Ah, here we are." Tarkin commented. They were now at the Senate Building. In all honesty, Bail mused, this once sacred house of democracy was reduced to nothing more than an empty building. Power now rested with Palpatine and the Senate was just an outward display.

An outward display of normalcy, to keep the people content with the new order.

_This Palpatine is no fool_, Bail Organa thought. Even if he were no Sith lord, as Master Yoda had told him, he was obviously smart and knew how to play to the fears and prejudices of the people.

* * *

><p>Back in his office, Bail was busy doing what any Senator did in this new order: not much of anything. Two clone troopers were positioned outside his office, and Bail was almost certain that wire-taps and audio-listening devices were littered throughout the building. He had been part of the Committee of 2000, it would only be natural that Palpatine wouldn't trust him. This is what he had to do next, earn Palpatine's trust: if not, Alderaan would surely pay the penalty for it.<p>

His assistant, Sheltay Retrac, was back from maternity leave. Her return had occurred before the "Jedi Purge" had been ordered, and she was with him while they rescued Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. Now she was, perhaps, one of the only people he could trust.

"Sheltay," he said.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I have a private matter that I find myself unable to carry out in person."

"I'm avail..."

"Wait," Bail held up his hand. He walked over to the door and sealed it shut. It wouldn't make much of a difference, but it would better than nothing. Lastly, he turned on a com-link and left it on the desk. Perhaps the signal would distort any listening devices in the room.

"I need to locate a private organization I can hire for a project." he said.

"What would this project entail, sir?" Sheltay asked.

"Genetics," he said. "You understand that I can't tell you the full details until..." He lowered his voice to a nigh whisper. "Until I can be certain that this room is not bugged."

"I understand, sir." she nodded.

Sheltay bowed and walked over to her desk, while Bail began sweeping the office, looking in every possible hiding space. He had to make a place of relative secrecy, since it was the only time he would be able to contact Polis Massa.

That facility itself was supposed to be secret, and if its location or that of the two who had been born thereon was leaked, it would mean the end of hope.

And already, things looked rather grim.

* * *

><p>Kenobi had arrived back at the hovel. It was quite an abandoned-looking thing, nestled out on the slopes of mountains that marked the end of the Dune Sea. It was still dark, and the three moons of Tatooine made the sand look like oceans of snow. The effect was quite peaceful, belying the grim reality of the Clone Wars, and the Force knows what else the Empire was doing in the wake of the war.<p>

The exchange of the previous evening had gone well. They treated him with a kind of quiet ignorance, though they were more than happy to accept baby Luke into their family. He was as safe as he could be, now. This planet was remote, far beyond the reach of the Old Republic and, therefore, of the Empire.

But he had to go back to his hovel now. There was something else to tend to.

The door slid open as he walked toward it. It was rather bare, but Jedi did not need material comforts. In fact, there was only one thing that qualified as 'fine furniture' in this place: a large trunk. He walked over to the trunk and waved his hand over it. The lid gently slid open, revealing the young woman with her child in her arms.

"Padme," he said. "I've returned."

She said nothing.

"I assure you," he continued. "Luke will be safe. I will look after him and protect him from harm; you have my word."

But still silence came from Padme's lips. The middle-aged Jedi Master noted that tears were welling up in Padme's eyes.

"Padme, please." he pleaded. "I know you must be sad..."

"Do you?" she returned. "Do you really know what it's like to be sad, Master Kenobi?" The way she spoke his title was too formal, too cold. "To have your son taken from your very arms? To lose the one you love? Do you know what that's like, Master Jedi?"

The answer was supposed to be no. A Jedi must know no love, that was what Master Yoda had instilled in him since his youth. But Obi-wan had broken those rules. He loved Anakin, and still did. It was impossible for him to conceive how someone as idealistic, as kind and as noble as Anakin could possibly become the thing that slaughtered the Jedi at the Temple.

It was as if the Dark Side of the Force had transformed him into something completely different. Then Master Yoda's words came back to him.

The boy you trained, gone he is: consumed by Darth Vader.

He sat down on one of the stone benches in the hovel.

Contrary to what Padme believed, he did know what it was like to lose someone he loved.

He had witnessed that loss first-hand: nay, he had been the orchestrator of that loss.

He knew what it was like to lose one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Tell me what you thought of that. I'll try to make another bigger chapter up soon)<strong>

**(Also, I think George Lucas modeled Tarkin after Joseph 'Skeletor' Goebbels. ["Niemals!"]. They both look like a skeleton and have big positions of importance in their perspective "empires". And yes, that was a _Downfall_ moment.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Wow, I must be doing something right with this story.)**

**(Hopefully I can keep that momentum going for the rest of this story.)**

* * *

><p>The one place that Bail Organa was free from interference happened to be his apartment suite outside of the Senate House. Since he had arrived at night, he had been given the rest of the night off and left to sleep what was left of the night away. It seemed that he hadn't slept rightly since the 'Jedi Rebellion', as Palpatine had put it.<p>

Early that morning, before Coruscant's sun rose to illuminate the concrete and durasteel jungle of the Republic...no, the Imperial capital, Bail Organa was roused from his sleep by the ringing of his communicator.

"Bail here." he said.

"Retrac, sir." Sheltay's voice sounded on the other end. "I found a potential customer for your project, and I've forwarded a holo-vid call from your wife to your room."

"Thank you, Sheltay." he returned. "I'll see you shortly." He clicked off the communicator and walked over to his desk, clicking the flashing red light. A holographic image, half a meter high, of Breha Organa materialized on his desk. It was Breha Organa.

"Your Highness," he greeted, bowing before the image.

"This isn't a formal call, Bail," the image said. "For now, I am your wife."

"But you're also Queen of Alderaan." Bail returned.

"Right now," she replied. "I'm concerned for your well-being, my love. I've heard the rumors of the dissolution of the Republic, and the organization of some Imperial dictatorship regime."

"It may not be as bad as it sounds, Breha." Bail said calmly. "The Senate is still in power, we can use that against Palpatine's new regime as best we can. There's still hope."

He didn't believe there was much hope.

"Even so," Breha continued. "I've been longing to see you, and you haven't been back to Alderaan in a while."

"I have one more assignment," Bail answered. "Then I'll be back home. I promise."

"Be safe, my love."

"I will."

The image faded and Bail Organa sighed. It had indeed been quite a while since he had seen his beloved queen.

A few minutes later, while the lights of Coruscant still illuminated the dark skyscrapers and towers of the city, Bail had woken Captain Antilles and Colton and told them to get the Tantive ready for take-off.

En route to the landing platform, Bail was delivering last-minute instructions to Sheltay over his com-link.

"You're to stay here as my attache," he said. "Anything that's directed for me will go to you, agreed?"

He could hear a sigh on the other end. "Agreed."

"Sheltay, I know this is tough for you. You want to be back home with your husband: I hear you and he had a daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, find me another aide as talented and trust-worthy as you and I'll give you leave to return to Alderaan to visit them."

"Thank you, sir."

The shuttle landed at the platform, and, much to Bail's surprise and pleasure, the Tantive IV was ready for take-off. He almost ran up the gangplank into his corvette. Once inside, he made his way to the cockpit and strapped himself in.

Take-off was usually rather rigorous, for it involved getting enough thrust to achieve escape velocity and therefore release the ship from the planet's gravitational pull. Once in space, the artificial gravity would kick in and any passengers on board the Tantive IV would be free to walk about the halls.

Once they left Coruscant's atmosphere, they were ready to undertake their journey.

"Our heading, sir?" Antilles queried.

"Cartao system." Bail stated.

Stars stretched into lines, followed by a vortex of mottled space as the Tantive IV shot off into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>In a sector of Coruscant, a great ways off from the Republic Senate House and the Jedi Temple - what was left of it - thousands of worker drones hovered around the mammoth structure that was being raised up around this portion of the city, It was a dark structure, all made of dark dura-steel metal, that made it look imposing even among the imposing structures of Coruscant.<p>

On the top of a nearby building complex, a dark shadow of a figure stood, gazing up at the facility with black, insect-like eyes. The wind howled fiercely, blowing the shadow's long, black cape like a macabre battle standard, and obscuring the rhythmic sound of his electronic breathing. In the figure's black-gloved hand, a holographic image of a hooded and shrouded figure loomed.

"This is the site, my friend." the image said. "Here the people of the Empire shall come forth to worship their new master."

"Why is this needful, master?" the deep, mechanical voice of the shadowy figure asked. "The Senate House..."

"Is a sign of the corrupt and impotent Republic of the past," the image finished. "There must be a new palace, presided over only by one - one whose destiny it is to rule."

"I understand, my master."

The image faded, and the shadowy figure was left there alone to gaze up at the mammoth structure. For a palace, it certainly outmatched the grandiose structures that he had once seen. The Imperial Palace, it would be named. It would be a structure of the new order, a symbol of the overwhelming might of the Empire.

The shadowy figure simply stood there, gazing at it. Hatred burned within his heart as surely as the memory of fire crawling up his back had been burned into his memory. Hatred at the betrayal he had faced, hatred for what the Republic had failed to do. But he was angry as well.

Angry that the Emperor had given him, Darth Vader, the task of overseeing the construction of the Imperial Palace.

He wanted to be out there, hunting down the Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I hope you caught what I put in there. It's a reference to some EU stuff that I found as a means of, well, if you've been paying attention, you can guess what's going to happen with that. I'll have to work around making a 'dead clone', but that won't be too hard, I guess.)<strong>

**(Thanks once again for all the reviews and alerts this story has been given)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Wow, talk about quick updating!)**

* * *

><p>The <em>Tantive IV<em> appeared just outside the Cartao system, with the planet in sight as it came down for a landing. Foulahn City was their target, one of two major cities on the planet's inhabited area.

As Bail Organa walked down the loading ramp and onto the flat, heavy, durasteel platform, a human - roughly his own age with sophisticated features - approached the ship.

"Welcome to Foulahn City," the man greeted. "My name is Sarn Kuto, advertising assistant for our facility."

"Advertising?" Bail asked.

"Yes," Sarn said. "Since we're a private facility and most of our orders are done by private contractors, we tend to refrain from HoloNet ads or periodicals in news releases. I'm sure you can understand the gravity of our situation."

Bail nodded.

"But," Sarn continued. "If you will follow me, I can take you on a tour of our facilities and show you exactly what you can expect from a..."

But Bail cut him off.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "I know what I'm looking for, and I have the means to get it."

A smile erupted on Sarn's face. That last statement usually meant that the customer had the financial means to acquire what they wanted.

"I have need of your cloning facilities."

"Ah, of course." Sarn stated. "Are you a representative for His Imperial Majesty?"

Bail sighed. Did Palpatine know? This was starting to get more dangerous than he had originally thought.

"No, this is a private order."

"Of course, sir."

"As the nature of this order is private," Bail continued. "It would be better if this order were not on file."

"But we need some kind of register, for, for tax purposes..."

"I can pay whatever you need," Bail said. "But this has to be private."

* * *

><p>Almost a month later, the <em>Tantive IV<em> shot out of hyperspace over the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. The coordinates that Master Kenobi had sent were right on target. All that remained was the location of his dwelling.

The ship landed in a rather uninhabited stretch of sand, as per the instructions. After a few gravi-metric readings, Antilles had found a stable patch of rock and sand that would not sink the _Tantive_ the most its landing struts touched down on it.

Once Bail Organa left the ship, the change in atmosphere was palpable. Tatooine was dry, arid and hot. His boots were the first to feel the blistering heat of the sand, and he knew that they'd have to be thoroughly cleaned once he was back on the ship. Behind him, Antilles and Colton followed along. They had no blasters, only vibro-blades as their means of defense.

"What do we know about this planet?" Bail asked, looking about at the vast expanse of sand in all directions.

"The Empire's control doesn't reach this far, for one thing, Your Highness." Antilles said. "The Hutt Cartel is the predominant powerhouse in the area: a criminal organization based on smuggling and slave trade, among other illegal activities."

"But that's about as much as you could hear from any pilot who's ever been here." Colton added. "It's not like we've ever been here."

Suddenly, a blast burned the sand a few inches from their feet. A guttural sound came from over the hills, and three creatures clad in robes that blended in with the sand lept down, large spear-like weapons in hand.

An inhuman howl, more like the roar of some reptilian giant, echoed from somewhere. The robbed creatures looked about and then departed. But Bail and his two pilots were on the alert: whatever scared them off was now coming for them.

A dark hooded figure appeared from behind an outcropping of rock.

"Senator Organa," the hooded figure said. "Why have you come?"

"We're seeking the one called General Kenobi." Bail returned.

The hooded figure removed its hood, and revealed the figure of the Jedi Master, a grin upon his face.

"It's Ben, now." he said.

"Ben Kenobi?" Bail asked, a little unsure.

"If I assumed a local name," Kenobi said. "It would be easier for me to disappear." He then turned and saw the looks on Antilles and Colton's faces. "Oh, don't worry. An old Force trick my Master taught me: it's the sound of a krayt dragon, the only natural enemy of the Sand People."

"Sand People?"

"Or Tusken Raiders, if you prefer." Kenobi said. "Rather unpleasant, it seems." He then turned to Organa. "Now, tell me, Senator, what brings you out this far?"

"The plan is ready to be put in motion." he said.

"Everything is ready?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes." Bail nodded.

"Then I suggest you come with me."

Kenobi made his way up the hills, with Bail and his two pilots following after. At the top, there was a small hovel which Kenobi welcomed them inside.

As Bail walked through the door, he noticed a familiar face, seated down on the stone bench, a child huddled in her arms.

"Bail!" Padme greeted. She did not smile. Bail noticed that from the first-off. It seemed she was too sad to smile. Her tone, however, was kind - although strained.

"Amidala," he returned. "I'm here to take you off the system."

"What?" she asked.

"Padme," Kenobi said, turning to her. "We have a plan, one that will let you remain in safety with Leia, but you have to trust us."

"I want to see Luke." she insisted.

"Padme, please..."

"I want to see him, dammit!" Padme didn't swear often, but extreme situations called for extreme language. "He's my son! He needs his mother!"

Kenobi turned to Bail Organa and waved him away in dismissal. He then turned to Antilles and Colton and they walked out of the hovel.

"Padme," Kenobi said, once they left. "You must try to understand."

"Understand what?" she returned. "You're taking me away from my children! They're all I have left in this world!" She paused, tears now flowing once again from her eyes.

"That is why you must listen to me!" Kenobi continued. "The Force is strong with your children, I have felt it. They would be a threat to Palpatine if he knew of their existence."

"Then let me go in secret," she began. "I can find some place on Naboo, some place hidden. I can raise the children in solitude, away from this tyranny, but please! Let me see my son!"

"The Sith can sense a Jedi's presence, Padme!" he insisted. "One Force-sensitive is difficult enough to hide from their perception, but two...and together! It would be too dangerous a target!"

"There's got to be something!"

"There's no other way! Padme, you say that you care about your children. Well, then give them a chance to be free of the evils of the Sith. They are our only hope."

"What do you mean?"

Kenobi turned aside, casting his eyes out the window of his hovel.

"Master Yoda told me that the Prophecy may have been misread by the Jedi," he said. "I feel that he was right. Anakin is...no more. Whatever there was of him, it is gone now."

"No!" she shook her head. "I don't believe you! There's still some good in him! That's what kept me going through the delivery! I know he can be saved!" She sighed, her face falling in quiet resignation.

"It might be," she said at last. "That they are the ones to save him."

"Then you know why we must do this."

She nodded, though she had not the will to stop the tears from flowing down from her eyes.

"I'll go with you." she said at last.

"I must stay here and watch after Luke." Kenobi returned. "I'm afraid you must go alone."

"Where?"

"Alderaan." he said. "It's a peaceful planet, you will be safe there."

"That's what they said about Naboo, before the blockade."

There were no more words to be said. Padme looked upon Master Kenobi as both a friend and an enemy. He had both saved her life and killed her heart. Though she did not fully believe that Anakin was dead, she knew that something terrible had happened to him, something irrevocable.

With baby Leia in her arms, she walked out of the hovel. Kenobi followed her out, and Bail turned toward him.

"Goodbye..." The ghost of a smile was etched across Bail Organa's face. "...Ben Kenobi."

"May the Force be with you, Senator Organa."

"And with us all." he added, as he turned to walk down the hill. Pausing briefly, he turned around. Somehow, he felt happier as he walked back to his ship. Yoda had only asked for an escape pod when he departed from the _Tantive_, with no indication of where he was going. Bail Organa now knew where he could find a Jedi, and a Master at that.

If ever he needed his aid again, he knew where to find him.

Bail Organa now led Padme into one of the cargo containers of the _Tantive IV_.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Forgive me, Senator," he began. "But you have to travel in cargo."

"Why?"

Now was better than ever. He knew that, sooner or later, she would have know about the plan. If it was to see a fitful conclusion, she would have to know about it.

"We're preparing to deposit a decoy of you on Naboo," he said. "The official story is that you died in childbirth."

"Is that why I'm going in secret?" she asked.

"Yes," he returned. "We can't risk you being discovered as a passenger. Also," He paused here, trying to find the correct words for this. "If you have any trinket, any bauble, anything that you wear on your person at all times, it would be helpful with this plan."

Padme's hand instinctively went up to her heart, feeling the tiny _japoor-snippit_ that Anakin had given her so many years ago. Was it really worth it? This was the last piece of Anakin Skywalker that she had: the last piece of her heart.

_No_, she reasoned. _Her children were part of him as well, part of both of them. As long as they were alive, a part of Anakin Skywalker would live on, no matter what happened._ She sighed, resigning herself once again to the horrible task that awaited her.

With both hands, she removed the amulet and gave it to Bail Organa. It felt like giving away her heart.

* * *

><p>On Naboo, the body of Padme Amidala was finally discovered. The official records, the ones that went back to Coruscant, said that she died in childbirth. Queen Apailana ordered a funeral be held to honor Naboo's most beloved queen and its favorite senator. All were in attendance - her family, the Queen herself, Sio Bibble the Governor of Theed, even the new Naboo Senator. In her hands the tiny <em>japoor-snippit<em> was encased, to rest with her as she herself came to her final resting place.

On Alderaan, Queen Breha Organa welcomed home her beloved Bail Organa after a long period of absence. They received the news that Sheltay Retrac had died on Coruscant and her husband had also disappeared. Much to their happiness, especially that of the barren Queen Breha, Bail adopted their infant daughter Winter. In a house once belonging to the late Sheltay Retrac, Padme Amidala sat in secrecy, cradling her daughter in her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she knew that she could not hold her son as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Didn't feel like spending too much time on Cartao, so I shortened it up...a <em>lot<em>!)**

**(This, however, is not the end of my story by far. It's just the end of the _Prequel_ trilogy part. The rest shall come once I've thoroughly planned it out. So far, I've only gotten this far. Will try to update a.s.a.p.)**

**(10.3.11. How did Leia know that Ben Kenobi was the same as General Obi-wan Kenobi when Luke rescued her from the Death Star in _ANH_? My reasoning is that her 'father' Bail told her, and here we see how he found out.)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Wow, here comes another chapter. As I've said before, we've jumped ahead three years from _Revenge of the Sith_. Gotta flesh this story out a little bit, and have a few appearances from some of our less-known _TOT_ and _EU_ characters, as well as some new faces [wink wink]).**

* * *

><p>Haruun Kal had no chance.<p>

On the surface, a platoon of white-clad troopers cut a swath of destruction as they went. Dead littered the ground where they had passed. At their head marched the imposing figure of Darth Vader, a black giant standing out in contrast to the white-armor of the troops.

"My lord," one of the new officers said, as he approached the mammoth figure of darkness and evil. "The city is ours."

"Very good, captain." Darth Vader growled. "But the Korunnai will retaliate. A show of adequate force is necessary."

"Meaning what, exactly, my lord?"

"The Korunnai must be made an example of for other systems that seek to harbor weapons for the Rebels." Darth Vader clarified.

"We'll destroy another city," the captain said. "That's simple enough."

Darth Vader paused, not even turning his demon-mask to look at the officer - who was rather grateful that he did not.

"Establish a holo-feed to the _Destroyer_."

"Yes, my lord."

Several moments later, the officer returned with a small disc in hand, which he placed on the ground before Darth Vader. The image of Commander Dodonna materialized before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Lord Vader." Dodonna said, snapping to attention.

"Commander," Vader growled. "Send a shuttle down to the planet, and prepare the fleet for orbital bombardment."

"As you wish, my lord."

Moments later, the shuttle landed and Vader and his platoon were safely aboard, being transported back to the fleet. Darth Vader's flagship, the _Destroyer_, was one of the new models of Imperial capital ship design: the Imperial Star Destroyer. The rest of the fleet was composed of the Venator-class frigates, or even older Acclamator-class vessels.

The shuttle landed in the hangar-bay of the _Destroyer,_ and Darth Vader made his way to the bridge. Before him loomed kilometers upon kilometers of the mammoth hull of the Star Destroyer. Below loomed the planet of Haruun Kal. Lances of green energy shot out from the many turbo-lasers on the _Destroyer_'s hull, as well as blue shots from the Venator frigates. Tiny dots of reddish-yellow light indicated where they hit, causing massive destruction.

In the end, Haruun Kal never stood a chance.

"Well done, Commander." Darth Vader said to Dodonna. Unlike the Dark Lord, Commander Dodonna looked with apprehension upon this destruction. The past three years had seen too many displays of Imperial might. Millions were now being put to the slaughter across the galaxy, some for no other reason than to show neighboring star systems that the Empire was not to be trifled with.

"My lord," Dodonna said at last. "The third anniversary of the Empire's birth will shortly be upon us. The Emperor has requested that you return to the Capitol for the celebration."

"I will speak to the Emperor privately concerning this," Vader said. Dodonna still could not understand how Darth Vader had such an intimate connection with the Emperor when, it seemed, thousands of senators and governors had to wait hours, if not days, for their appeals to be presented to the reclusive Emperor.

"You are free to join the festivities, if you choose, Commander." Darth Vader said.

"Thank you, my lord."

Jan Dodonna left the bridge, feeling a wave of remorse for the people of Haruun Kal as he walked down the bridge that over-looked the control pits on either side. Very subtly, a young officer wrote something down using an ink-stylus on the under-side of his uniform sleeve, then returned to his station before his actions could be noted.

* * *

><p>Empire Day.<p>

Three years ago, Palpatine had 'reorganized' the Old Republic into the Galactic Empire. It was meant to promote the good of the Empire, its bounties, and commemorate loyal service in the cause of the Empire. Various planets celebrated it in different ways, but it was Coruscant that had the largest and most extravagant celebrations of all the systems in the Empire.

The Imperial Palace had finally been finished. It was filled with many rooms, the majority of which were off-limits to all save for those with the highest level of Imperial security clearance - the kind only the Emperor, Vader or Tarkin possessed. One of the many larger conference rooms would serve as the location for this year's Empire Day festivities on Coruscant.

That evening, the festivities were well under way at the Imperial Palace. A large number of Imperial dignitaries - governors, admirals, _moffs_, and even members of the Emperor's Inner Circle - were present.

There were very few non-humans present. The insidious Janus Greejatus had overseen their removal from the Imperial Center in three years. What had begun only a few months prior to the attack on Coruscant by General Grievous was completed with frightening ease once power was fully placed upon Palpatine's shoulders. However, this was not to say that there were no non-humans present at this party. Many of the _moffs_ brought along an exotic feminine alien as their 'date'. There were two non-humans, however, who were not to be paraded around like slaves.

The Chiss captain and the Falleen crime boss, cavorting in the corner.

"Captain Thrawn, I presume." the Falleen greeted.

"Xizor," the blue-skinned Thrawn returned. "The so-called Prince of the Black Sun criminal empire."

"I've been watching your career very closely, Captain." Xizor stated.

"As have I to yours," Thrawn returned. Two could play at that game. "I've studied your race's art. Very impressive, it changes in accordance to the perspective of the viewer."

"Much like reality, Captain." Xizor began. "For instance, the public rabble are under the impression that their opinions still matter, since they have the...illusion, that the Senate is still in power. These dissidents, these Rebels, they believe that power lies in the hand of the Imperial _moffs_ and governors. But it's the Inner Circle you want to become familiar with, in order to rise in power." Xizor pointed a black fingernail in the direction of one of the dark-robed members of the Inner Circle.

"That one," he said. "You have to be careful to avoid. He is Janus Greejatus, founder of the Imperial Department of Redesign. He's the one who's been orchestrating the removal of non-humans from the Capitol, and other places of power in the Empire. The others, I believe, would be quite more amicable towards your promotion, captain, if you can grease their hands enough."

Thrawn smiled, as if taking in the arrogant Falleen's advice to heart.

"Thank you for the wise words," he said. "But I wish to gain power from the highest source in the land."

"Deal with the Inner Circle, Thrawn," Xizor said, patting the Chiss on the shoulder. "Leave Palpatine to me."

Thrawn could have hissed right there, despite the heavy bans on non-humans throughout Coruscant. How dare this imp show such disrespect toward the Emperor by referring to him by name, as if he were an equal. The Chiss watched with narrowed red eyes as Xizor proudly made his way through the party.

The doors opened and in walked Commander Dodonna, with several of his officers following him. At once, the red-clad figure sitting upon the throne that sat at the head of the ballroom, rose.

"Gentlemen," he announced. "Loyal servants of the Empire. His Imperial Majesty has appointed me to oversee today's Empire Day festivities. Therefore, it is my supreme honor to welcome Jan Dodonna, Commander of the Imperial Navy's finest ship, the _Destroyer_, and a decorated hero of the Empire."

General applause came from those assembled. Dodonna walked over to the throne and knelt before Ars Dangor, the representative potentate of this party.

"For your great services to the Empire," Dangor began. "His Majesty has deemed fit to present you with this fine collection of artwork." He indicated to several hand-sized discs, containing hundreds of pieces of holographic art."

More applause. Dodonna received the discs, then turned toward those gathered before him.

"I am deeply honored by this sign of the Emperor's affection for my service," he began. "Alas, let me speak a few words before I let you continue." He was given the floor by their silence. "I have served the Republic faithfully - I dare anyone to find proof to the contrary. During the transition, I served the Empire as earnestly as I served the Republic before her. I am almost fifty, having seen service since my teenaged years. With all due respect to His Majesty, I have submitted my resignation from the post of Commander of the Imperial Fleet and the vessel the _Destroyer_."

Murmurs echoed through the crowd, each of them wondering what had caused this sudden decision by such a decorated Imperial officer.

"As much as I have rendered dedicated service to the greater glory of the Empire," Dodonna continued. "I wish to live out my remaining days in peace, raising my son to follow in his father's footsteps." He lifted his glass, and all those around did likewise. "Long live the Empire!"

"Long live the Empire!" those gathered added with his toast.

"And long live His Imperial Majesty, our august Emperor." Ars Dangor stated. "In addition, His Majesty has seen fit to give to our beloved Jan Dodonna, as a gift for his services, the moon of Brelor to live out the rest of his days in peace, as a veteran of many wars and a hero of the Empire."

The party continued, with several Imperial officers gathering together and chatting among themselves. While a certain Senator was preparing to leave, a hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Senator," Tarkin greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Surprised to see me celebrating Empire Day?" Bail Organa asked.

"Pleasantly surprised," Tarkin smiled. "With your connections to the Committee of 2000, one would suspect where your loyalties lie. It is good to see that you've chosen wisely."

Organa smiled to the person at Tarkin's side. "And who is this?"

"Senator Organa," he introduced. "This is Nola Valor, she works as an aide to Sim Aloo..." He pointed toward the Inner Circle - they usually were congregated around each other. "Here at the palace, in fact."

"Pleased to meet you, Senator." Nola curtseyed before him.

"And you as well, Miss Valor." Organa returned. He then turned to Tarkin. "I believe some of my good fortune has passed on to you."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know," Organa continued. "Three years ago, after many miscarriages, my wife gave birth to a healthy daughter."

"The Princess Leia," Tarkin returned.

"She will be about three this year." Bail stated. "As I was saying..." He noticed that Tarkin was watching one of Jan Dodonna's officers, who was making his way toward a corner of the palace. "As I was saying, Governor, whatever luck has blessed me with a daughter has also given you this lovely thing."

Nola Valor blushed, and Tarkin smiled a little uneasily.

"Yes, it would appear so." he said. "Well, like His Majesty the Emperor, I am always busy, even on Empire Day. Excuse me." He dismissed himself and walked off toward the side of the room.

"He is certainly busy." Valor said. "He told me that he's even thinking about taking up a protege."

"Indeed?" Organa asked.

"There's not a moment that does not see Wilhuff Tarkin doing something for greater good of the Empire."

Bail smiled, with equal unease.

* * *

><p>Tarkin knew that non-humans were outlawed in the Empire. Even so, exceptions to the rule existed. Darth Vader himself had bought the loyalties of the natives of Honoghr, and he knew all about Palpatine's secret fraternization with the insidious Xizor and the up-and-coming Captain Thrawn. Though it smacked of hypocrisy, especially when he had so readily defended the Imperial Department of Redesign in his book, there were always exceptions.<p>

The hooded figure, watching each member of the party with equal disdain, was such.

"Sir," he hissed through the oxygen mask he wore.

"Ah, Agent One" Tarkin returned discreetly. "I have an assignment for you."

The being hissed beneath his hood.

"I want you to follow him," Tarkin pointed to the young officer from Dodonna's group.

"Zev Cramien?" Agent One queried.

"The same," Tarkin returned. "My sources say that there is a Rebel spy in our midst. I have a strong feeling that Cramien's loyalties do not lie with His Majesty."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Track him, see where his loyalties lie. If they are not with the Empire...terminate him."

* * *

><p>Zev Cramien, a lieutenant bridge officer on the <em>Destroyer<em>, sought out the most deserted niche in this huge ballroom-esque conference chamber. He had what he needed now, and had to report to his contact. He clicked the com-link active and whispered into its mouth-piece.

"Naber-1138, this is Cramien. The package is ready for delivery."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I've always wanted to have a ballroom scene in my stories which feature a dictatorship, where the upper-class people get to have all the fun while people are dying. I got my wish - to a degree.)<strong>

**(As stated above, this is now three years after _ROTS_. The _Executor_ was probably still under construction, that's why Vader is using the _Destroyer_ as his flagship. It's still top-of-the-line, since the Empire is still using _Venator_-class Star Destroyers.)**

**(I promise Padme is still alive, and I'll get back to her shortly. Leave any questions or thoughts in the reviews - which I'm thankful for those which I've already received so far)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: I'm happy with the reviews I've gotten so far. Let me state that, in response to Misty Sman-Esay, it would be just as difficult in the 'official' story. They could get away with calling her adopted, but the lack of evidence would also provoke investigation. Also, it could be stated that Bail Organa simply spoke in error. After all, Tarkin can be quite frightening [especially his _TPT_ appearance]. One 'reasoning' for my having him try to pass Leia off as his birth-daughter is based on my immersion in _The Tudors_. Mary and Elizabeth are called 'Lady' instead of 'Princess' whenever they are bastardized, even though they are related through blood to Henry. My guess was that an adopted daughter couldn't be called 'Princess', but then again, I could be wrong)**

**(To sw1fan, I'm guessing you meant the last chapter, since your review was on that one. But in case you were wondering about the first one, I've gone ahead and revealed them both in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>Bail Organa needed a moment to breathe. He was on pins and needles since Tarkin had approached him. The last thing he needed was an investigation concerning the young Leia. Though officially she was his daughter, if it were revealed that she had been adopted, it would mean a thorough investigation.<p>

And woe betide them all if the Empire found out that Padme was still alive, living in secret on Alderaan.

Just then, he saw a young Imperial officer walking down the hallway that he had just entered. He was nervously looking this way and that, so Organa made sure to keep himself hidden just a little bit more, to throw off suspicion. But his curiosity was roused by this rather skid-dish looking young man.

As he started to follow the young officer, the sound of foot-steps echoing down the hall got his attention. He quickly ducked back into the niche in which he had been hiding. A robed figure, very reminiscent of a Jedi, was walking down the hallway: rather, he was running down the hallway. Keeping his own distance, Bail followed after him.

There was a sudden sound of a struggle. The young man was gagging for air. A voice spoke: low, gravelly and completely un-human.

"Who did you contact?"

"I don't know w-what you're talking about!" the young officer begged.

"Don't play dumb!" the second voice growled. "You sent a transmission just a few moments ago. Who is Naber-1138? Who is your contact?"

At the last moment, the young man seemed to have suddenly grown brazen.

"You're on the wrong side," he sighed. "We're...everywhere! Long live...the Republic-c-c-c..."

The sound of a sharp snap was heard, and only the hissing sound of some reptilian issued. As Bail watched, he saw the dark-clad figure drag the dead officer down the hall. Though it went against his better judgment, Bail decided that he needed to know who this person was and why he murdered the officer.

Watching from a distance, he saw the strange figure tossing the young officer into disposal unit. Immediately Bail hid as the hooded figure walked past him, returning to the party. Bail, however, walked over to the disposal unit. In the top was the body of the dead officer. As Organa was about to leave, he noticed something on the young man's uniform. He was up-turned, and the underside of his pant-sleeve was showing, which had a series of _Aurebesh_ runes written into it.

It was a code, Bail noted. The runes were so jumbled that they interpreted into mere nonsense. Though it was quite a dis-service, he pulled off the officer's trousers, then checked his jacket. The same runes were there as well, and he removed that and took it with him.

If this information got into the hand of the Empire, who knows what harm might be done.

* * *

><p>The events of the past three years rushed through his mind as he sat in the shuttle, going back to his apartment. He had obeyed Padme after Palpatine announced the reorganization of the Republic when she told him to remain silent and 'be good' in regards to the new order. He knew what she meant by it: not true obedience to Palpatine's regime, but merely a preventative measure. Now he would be openly defying that request, endangering both himself and all of Alderaan.<p>

But he had been inactive for too long. Reports coming in from Chandrila, Mon Calamari and Sullust, concerning atrocities done there in the name of the Empire reached his ears almost daily. He could no longer refuse to simply stand by and let this happen. Whatever this uniform possessed, it deserved to be in the hands of someone other than the Empire.

In his office, Bail Organa examined the uniform jacket carefully. Most of the _Aurebesh_ runes were encoded, but there was one passage, on the left-hand sleeve, that looked hastily drawn, somewhat smudged, and was not in code.

_Messiana_

He walked over to his computer console and clicked it on. He pressed a few buttons on the small key-pad, and the image of a planet appeared onscreen. It was an arid, rocky world, on the near-side of the Mid Rim, known for its rich mineral deposits, which were used in the creation of heavy capital ships.

Perhaps the Empire was going through with this Imperial Star Destroyer project. Bail Organa had heard rumors, and it was by now well-known that Darth Vader often used an Imperial-class Star Destroyer named the Destroyer for fleet actions.

There was only one question remaining.

Who to give this information to?

As he sat, musing, he saw a very familiar ship land just outside of his apartment suite. He could tell it from the sleek, silvery Nubian design. It was no Imperial vessel - the cold, hard, rigid vehicles of war employed by Palpatine's "new order" - but one used by private citizens.

Mostly from Naboo.

Even from where he stood, he could recognize the person who walked out onto the landing platform. He had seen her several times during the events that led up to the Clone Wars, and had become close friends with her. For a brief moment, he thought he saw Padme upon the platform, but that was nonsense: she was on Alderaan.

He smiled, remembering what this old friend had once been before the Republic went to hell in a hand basket.

Propelled by something he could not fathom, he left his apartment suite, found a speeder and decided to speak with her. He brought the speeder to a halt, practically jumping out of the cockpit to keep up with her and her entourage. They were moving quickly, and he had to keep up.

Suddenly they stopped and two or three guards in Naboo uniforms turned around, blasters at the ready. Bail Organa threw his hands up almost instinctively.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, turning around. "Why are you following us?"

"You know me, Dorme." Bail Organa said. "It's Senator Organa, from Alderaan."

The woman looked here and there, and then walked over to Organa's side.

"Come with me." she said.

Bail Organa, with hands still raised, followed Dorme and the group of Naboo guards as they entered the nearby building. Once inside, Dorme ordered the men to secure the hallway, while she motioned for Bail to follow her into a nearby meeting room. Once they were inside, she shut the door behind them.

"It's been a while, Senator." she said at last.

"Three years." he returned. "What brings you to Coruscant?"

"Queen Kylantha has requested that I oversee the election of a new Senator for Naboo." she said. "The Gungan people are not happy with Binks' appointment as Senator."

"Why not?" he asked.

"They hold him personally responsible for the appointment of Palpatine as Chancellor, and therefore his rise as the Emperor."

"But he's not to blame, Dorme. None of us could have suspected Palpatine's true motives, not even the Jedi knew until it was too late."

"The Gungans don't see it that way, and some of Apailana's supporters don't either, after her assassination two years ago." She sighed. "But what do I care? I'm a doctor, not a politician."

"Yes, I know." Organa mused thoughtfully. "So what brings a doctor to Coruscant to oversee a political matter?"

She suddenly became silent.

"It was nice seeing you, Senator." Dorme then made her way back toward the door.

"Does this have something to do with Messiana?" It was a long-shot, to be sure.

But by the way she halted and slowly turned around, Bail Organa knew that he had been correct.

"What did you call me?"

"I-I meant the planet."

She now drew a hand-blaster from out of the folds of her dress.

"How much do you know?" she queried, leveling the muzzle toward Bail Organa.

"About what?"

"About the Rebellion!" she gritted her teeth, prepared to do what she had to.

"I've been in contact with Mon Mothma." he said calmly.

Dorme lowered her weapon.

"I still don't know if I can trust you," she began. "You've been rather quiet about the Emperor's behavior during the last three years. Some of us think you've joined him."

"I offer what support I can for the Rebellion," Organa said in a hushed voice. "But Alderaan does not have the means to go to war openly against the Empire. We're not a war-like people, after all." He then looked about, making sure that no one else was listening to them, and came very close to Dorme.

"If I didn't trust you," he said. "I wouldn't have brought you to Polis Massa three years ago, I wouldn't have trusted you with our secret. Now tell me what this is all about...Messiana."

Her gaze did not flinch as Organa spoke to her, but she eventually turned aside and looked out the window at the air-traffic.

"Messiana is my code-name," she said. "In the Rebel cells, so that I can't be tied to who I really am."

"And who are you, exactly?"

She sighed, hoping that what she was about to say did not endanger the Rebellion in any way.

"I've been working with an informant in Commander Dodonna's staff to locate Darth Vader."

"Why?"

"Because the head is useless without its hand."

"You plan on assassinating Darth Vader?"

"Not I," she said. "Our intelligence have uncovered rumors of a secret project the Empire is undertaking at the Messiana system. From what we've gathered, after sustaining heavy losses in intelligence and man-power, we believe that Darth Vader is in the Messiana system, overseeing the work of this project."

"Then why do you want Darth Vader?"

"My only interest is this secret project," Dorme said. "It's Naber-1138 who wants Vader."

"Who's that?"

"Nobody." she said, her eyes fixated on the air-traffic. Just then, the door chimed. Dorme removed a com-link from the recesses of her cloaked robe. "Yes?"

"Our guest is here."

"Send her in."

The doors slid open, and Organa recognized the nubile form of Nola Valor.

"Why is he here?" Valor asked.

"Why is she here?" Bail added.

"You know each other?"

"We've met." Organa stated.

"But he's an Imperial Senator! He could be on Palpatine's pay-roll!"

"But you're working for the Inner Circle."

"She's a spy, Bail."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"We don't have a choice, Nola. He knows about Messiana."

"How?" Nola's green eyes surveyed Bail Organa suspiciously. "Where's our contact? Where's Zev?"

"He's dead." Organa stated. "An Imperial spy killed him."

The two women bowed their heads in silent respect for their fallen comrade.

"You know what this means?" Nola said, turning to Dorme.

"The Empire might know about our operation. They might even know about us."

"We've come too far to fail."

"Fail at what?"

"Bail," Dorme began. "Nola's been the leader of a Rebel cell here on Coruscant since the end of the War. She's been undermining their efforts right here on the home-front, setting up refugee camps for the non-humans in the Lower City, using her cover as Aloo's assistant to gather information on the Inner Circle's movements."

"Sounds dangerous." Bail stated.

"Unlike you, Senator," Nola retorted. "I don't shy away from danger."

"That's because you have nothing to lose."

"I'll have you know," she began, her words quick and her tone rife with frustration. "That I have at least four hundred people in my care, and over a tenth of Coruscant's non-human population to look out for and protect!"

"And I have billions!" Organa retorted. "My outward obedience to the New Order is what keeps Alderaan alive..." He then paused, taking a step back. "...and a haven for those on the run from the Empire."

"Now if you will excuse me," Dorme said, a little more curtly than she had intended. "I have to go." She then turned to Nola. "Be safe, and good luck."

"May the Force be with you." Nola returned. Dorme then left and, from the dulled sound of feet walking away, her guards went with her.

"Are you a Jedi?"

Nola shushed him immediately.

"It's not safe to say such things!" she hissed. "And no, I'm not a Jedi. But that doesn't mean I have no faith in the Force. I've been in the company of Jedi, I've even had the distinct honor of knowing a Jedi personally, before the Jedi Massacre, so-called 'Purge' by the Empire."

"So have I." he added.

"If you're really with us," Nola whispered. "You will forget this ever happened. I have enough on my conscience as it is without worrying if you're going to betray us or not."

"I need to know who Naber-1138 is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied blandly.

"Whoever he is," Organa returned. "He's going on a suicide mission. I've seen the HoloNet reports of what Lord Vader can do, at least the things the Imperial Bureau of Propaganda will let the people view."

"Nevertheless, he's going after Vader."

Bail sighed. He had come to a dead end. He needed to contact the Rebellion, ask them if they knew how to get in contact with the mysterious Naber-1138. But it would be too dangerous to directly contact them from Coruscant. He had to take leave.

"Well," he said at last. "It's good to know that there are people fighting the good fight so close to home."

"And it's good to know," Nola returned. "That I have friends in high places."

"Just don't expect those friends to come to your rescue if you get captured," Bail warned. "I can't compromise my position as Senator."

Nola said no more, but walked out of the room. Bail would be out shortly, but he would be going in a different direction.

Back home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The cat isn't out of the bag yet. Yes, I am trying to build suspense)<strong>

**(I made up Dorme's post-_AOTC_ career as a physician [and a _Star Trek_ reference in it as well], and the Gungan peoples' ire against Jar Jar Binks. That I might explore in a 'kill Jar Jar' fic that I may write. I don't know, possibly just for lols. I do think, however, that he is responsible for bringing Palpatine into power, as we saw in _AOTC_. Padme would never give emergency powers to Palpatine, merely because she was interested in finding a 'diplomatic solution' to the Separatist crisis. However, Palpatine got his wish by 'getting rid' of Padme from Coruscant, and was able to pass the Military Creation Act much faster because of her absence and Jar Jar's gullibility. [there's a deleted scene from _AOTC_ that shows just how strongly Padme was opposed to war and the MCA])**

**(Messiana and Nola Valor are OCs [or OPs - Original Planets - in Messiana's case]. Valor is destined to appear at least twice more in my _Star Wars_-based ffs.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: That was perhaps the most embarrassing moment, where I posted chapter 6 as chapter 7. Then it took all night to rectify, and that made me upset. But that's all fixed now, and we can forge ahead with chapter 8! [i think this is chapter 8])**

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the <em>Tantive IV<em> landed on Alderaan. Bail Organa left his corvette, made a quick visit to his beloved the Queen, then found a speeder to take him to the Retrac house. It was in the country, a beautiful part of Alderaan that gave one a perfect view of the snow-capped mountains the coniferous forests below, as well as the lights of one of Alderaan's major cities.

He left the speeder at the end of the large, silvery smooth structure, and then entered the pass-codes that would allow him into the house. He took the lift up toward the main quarters, and stepped out once it landed.

There she was. At thirty, she still radiated some of the beauty she possessed at twenty-seven, when she had officially disappeared from the galaxy. Her hair was pulled back into a long plait that was looped and knotted together, that it looked like a double plait. She wore a simple gown of white, with long sleeves and an ankle-length skirt. The eyes, however, showed the greatest mark of her age.

"Senator Organa," she greeted formally. "Come to visit me, have you?"

"More or less." he returned.

"Is this to be my fate?" she asked, walking over to the open balcony. "To remain locked in this tower like a princess from a fairy tale, hidden away from the whole galaxy?"

"Padme, you know this is for your own protection." he reasoned. "Not just you, but for your children."

"My children," she said mirthlessly. "Like my son, who's being raised on Tatooine, having never known either his father or his mother. Or my daughter, whom you and your queen have effectively made your own!"

"Padme, listen..."

"No, you listen! Was it not enough that you have your secretary's daughter to adopt? Now you must take my daughter as well! You fabricated DNA samples, created birth records, did who knows what else to make her your legitimate daughter. And what can her mother do in her babe's defense? Nothing!"

Her face was still turned away toward the balcony, refusing to look Bail Organa in the face.

"I get to see her, true enough," Padme continued. "But as if I'm some kind of aunt with no relation to either of you. I-I can't even begin to describe to you what it's been like, to watch my child raised up as someone else's."

Bail felt extremely guilty. If there were some other way, some way in which he could placate Padme's desire to be with her while keeping Leia and Luke safe from the Empire, he would.

"There's someone who'd like to see you." He pressed a button on his com-link, and the sound of the lift moving hummed behind them.

"You're going to try to bribe me, aren't you?" she asked. "Use my daughter as collateral in some new game you're playing. Well, I won't do it. After all, what good can a dead woman do?"

"Padme, you're not dead. Just because you've been living in secret doesn't mean you don't matter." He was surprised to hear himself say this, and even more surprised when his thoughts suddenly jumped to a startling conclusion.

Padme shook her head. "Like you haven't placed jammers around this tower, to keep transmissions from going in or coming out."

Bail said nothing, for the a tone chimed from the lift. Two Alderaan guards stepped out, with a little thing between them.

"Leia!" Padme said, turning around to look at her daughter. She walked over to and embraced her mother. Bail could see tears in Padme's eyes, even as she embraced her child. This made his suspicions even greater.

For Padme knew that she could simply ask Bail and they would let Leia visit her, he was not as cruel as she depicted him in her emotionally-charged rants. Why, then, would she pretend such?

She let baby Leia go off and play by herself while she turned back to Bail.

"No more lies, Bail." she said. "Destroy those birth-records. I want Leia to know who her real mother was."

"It's not safe."

"I don't care," she returned. "I want my daughter to know the truth."

He sighed. Maybe there could be something, some way for this to be possible. After all, he had the Queen's ear. They could pass a law, make it possible for adopted children to inherit the title of Princess, then have the fabricated records removed. It would take time, and might garner more suspicion, but he wanted to do this much for her.

Hell knows he had made her life hard enough as it is.

"I'll see what I can do."

She looked at him, surprised to hear her former friend so compliant with her wish.

"May I have a moment of privacy with you, Padme?" Bail queried.

She nodded. He then dismissed the guards. Padme called Leia back over to her, gave her a big hug, a kiss, then sent her off with the guards, trying to look brave for her daughter. Once the lift-doors slid shut, she turned to him, noting his suspicious glance.

"I want to ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"About Messiana, Naber-1138, Darth Vader and the Rebellion."

It was a long shot, to be sure, but he thought that, since Dorme had once been Padme's body-guard, maybe she still had contact with her.

Padme laughed.

"And what knowledge could I gather," she said. "Trapped here on Alderaan?"

"I know you better than that," he said. "You were never one to sit by quietly while injustice was rampant."

She turned to him, an equally suspicious look in her eye.

"I see you've been busy yourself, Senator."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not dumb, Bail. I know you were never one to do likewise when the innocent were being slaughtered. Oh yes, Bail, I know. I've asked some of my guards, they know what's going on in the galaxy."

He had a feeling that she was up to something, but no proof as of yet. She was very clever about covering her tracks, especially in her days as Senator - if she had any 'tracks' that needed to be covered.

"Why?" he asked. It was an open-ended question, one that could be answered either way, without any immediate accusation on his part.

"Because I believe in the Republic," she returned, her voice firm but wavering. "Because I-I believe...that there is still good left...in the galaxy."

Bail nodded. It was a good answer, albeit one that did not reveal much. He would leave, and investigate her tower, make sure she was remaining hidden as she should. For now, he walked back to the lift. Once it approached, he walked inside and descended.

Once he left, Padme walked over to the wardrobe that stood on the side of the wall. She needed something, something she could find within. After a little searching, she found what she was looking for: a silvery cylinder with a button on the side. She lifted the device to her mouth and pressed the button.

"I'm ready."

There was the sound of rushing wind and the port-side of a star-ship appeared just outside her window. Padme pulled out a small case from her wardrobe and ran with it in her arms over to the balcony. A hatch opened on the side of the ship, and a human male appeared. She threw the case at his open arms, then climbed onto the balcony's railing and jumped onto the ship. She climbed into the star-ship and the man sealed the hatch behind her.

She was free again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And here is another short chapter. Stuff will start happening again, I can promise you. If you feel I'm going too fast, please say the word and I'll back-track or even re-edit all-together)<strong>

**(Thank you once again for the reviews. They have been quite helpful)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: I think I can wrap this up in ten chapters!)**

**(Loose ends there may be, but the unraveling of those ends, the purpose of future ffs will be. [Yes, I just used Yoda-speak]. Now enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Bail Organa was back at Alderaan's capital, spending some time with his wife Breha and the young Winter. She seemed quite fond of the young Leia, and Organa suspected that they would become good friends as they grew up. But as he looked on, he also remembered his promise to Padme.<p>

The records had to be erased. Leia had to be re-introduced as Organa's adopted daughter.

Just then, the door chimed.

"Enter."

A security personnel entered, bowing before them.

"Your Highness," he began, speaking to Bail. "An unidentified star-ship has dropped cloak and entered the planet."

"Are they hostile?"

"They've maintained radio silence since they appeared," the officer continued. "We're tracking them now, sir. Here is where they're moving." He handed Organa a small holo-device that projected an image of a heavily modified personnel transport coming to rest at a lone tower out in the wilds.

His face blanched.

"Tell Antilles to get the _Tantive_ ready for launch immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The officer rose and departed quickly to carry out his orders.

"What's wrong, my love?"

He sighed. "They know where she's at."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who, just as long as they know. If the Rebels know, then it won't be long before the Empire knows. And if the Empire finds out that she is still alive, and that her children may have survived..." A cold sweat broke out over Bail's forehead.

"You're going away again?" she asked humbly.

"I should," he said. "I'm one of the only ones who know about it. We have to get her back." For some reason he could not foresee, he spoke again. "They'll most likely be going toward the Messiana system. That's where I'll start." He leaned in and kissed his beloved wife and queen, then departed.

* * *

><p>Back on Coruscant, a shady figure stood before the throne of the Emperor in the shadowy, cathedral-esque Throne Room in the Imperial Palace. Mets Jantel, one of the lesser members of the Inner Circle, was sleeping there upon the throne. The figure looked upon him with contempt: this was not the Emperor, merely a puppet.<p>

Did the Emperor actually enjoy people thinking he was a weak old man being controlled by the Inner Circle, or the _moffs_?

"Alias Agent One, I presume." The voice that spoke was sharp, serrated and gravely, but it was not the wheeze of Mets Jantel. The figure turned to his left. There, from out of the shadows, it seemed, appeared a figure clothed in black and gripping a cane in its gnarled, pale tree-trunk of a hand. Flanking this figure were the Inner Circle members the figure recognized as Sate Pestage, Sim Aloo, Janus Greejatus and Ars Dangor.

"My lord," Agent One bowed before the figure of the Emperor: the real Emperor Palpatine.

"What do you wish to report?" the Emperor queried. One noted that he did not say 'rise': it was the proper place for non-humans to remain, groveling at the foot of their divine emperor. That was the rhetoric of the Empire.

"The location is no longer secret," Agent One said.

"I have foreseen this," the Emperor nigh purred. "It means nothing to us. I will simply have the construction relocated to a safer system."

Palpatine and his entourage began to walk away.

"A rebel operative," Agent One continued. "Was captured here at the Palace. He gave information regarding his contact: a Naber-1138."

The Emperor halted, a slight growl escaping from the folds of his hood.

"I will inform Lord Vader to expect an attack." the Emperor said at last. "You may go now...Hura Nagar."

Agent One was suddenly struck with awe. How did the Emperor know his true name? Not even Tarkin knew that, and he was the one who had ordered his creation.

But he turned and left the Palace. It didn't matter that the Emperor knew who he was, or what he could be that he knew it: the Jedi had died three years ago, that he knew of a certain. The new order would be overseen by the Empire, who, though it killed non-humans in the public spot-light, used them in the shadows to do their bidding.

Hura was no fool. He had deciphered the code faster than any human could have, for human he was not. Now there only remained one last trip.

To Messiana.

* * *

><p>At the rendezvous point, the small rag-tag of Rebel soldiers met in an abandoned factory. It had been used to create vehicles for the Commerce Guild during the Clone Wars, and had fallen into decay with Shu Mai's death and the collapse of the Confederacy of Independent Star-Systems.<p>

Now it was being used by the Rebellion as they planned their next move.

Padme sat in the circle of the young soldiers and mercenaries in their group. Even when she re-took Theed from the Trade Federation, she never expected to be the lead of a commando assault like this one. She was wearing a sand-colored uniform, excellent for the barren, rocky terrain of Messiana. A single hand-blaster was in her hand.

"Listen up," she said to those about her. "What we're about to under-take is a suicide mission. But it's importance to the cause of the Rebellion is tantamount. If you wish to leave, you may do so."

"We made our decision when we joined up with you." one of the soldiers stated.

"Then let's execute our mission." she continued. "We'll send the ship in under cloak, while our slicers will attempt to hack into their radio traffic. We need to know where our target is before we make a move. Once we're ready, the team will secure the perimeter while I go in for the target."

They nodded. It seemed impossible, this plan of theirs. Even if the Imperial HoloNet was exaggerating about what the Dark Lord of the Sith was capable of doing, they were now going to prove if it was true...

If he could really destroy an entire army single-handedly.

* * *

><p>The Viper Fang, a specially modified Imperial fighter - based on the new TIE fighter design that was making the old V-wings obsolete (mostly because they were less expensive and hundreds of them could be mass-produced, as opposed to the faster, more costly V-wing) - exploded out of hyperspace, appearing in orbit around the planet Messiana.<p>

Hura Nagar watched the shuttles and tugs taking huge loads of metal from the many sky-hooks that were attached to the planet's surface. They were for the new project, but that did not concern him. Inter-system terrorism was what _moffs_ and people like Ars Dangor did. The invisibles, like Hura Nagar and Tarkin's apprentice, they had other concerns. Ones that saw quiet removal from the shadows.

The com-channel light flashed on.

"Viper Fang," the voice of Captain Motti said on the other end. "This is the _Destroyer_. Transmit your security access codes at once."

Wordlessly, Hura typed the code in and sent it out at once.

"Viper Fang, be advised:" Motti's voice returned. "Lord Vader is not on the _Destroyer_, He is currently planet-side, overseeing the mining facilities."

Hura nodded, turning his ship down toward the rust-colored planet below.

The Messiana system was large, with the main planet separated from its nominative star by a ring of asteroids. These caused periodical eclipses which darkened the planet below and helped counter the excruciating heat of the day.

Currently, another thing was eclipsing the star of the Messiana system.

* * *

><p>The <em>Tantive IV<em> appeared in space just outside the asteroids, on the far-side of the planet. On the bridge, a nervous Bail Organa sat, waiting for the reading from Captain Antilles' scans of the planet. Their hurry had been so great that half of the crew, including Captain Colton, were not on board.

"Here we are, Your Highness," Antilles said. "I'm picking up several _Venator_-class battleships in orbit on the other side of the planet and..." He paused. "...The _Destroyer_."

Bail's throat went dry. So Dorme's contacts had been correct: Darth Vader was here.

"There's something else, sir," Antilles continued. "Several sky-hooks on the planet, they're delivering raw materials - metal, durasteel, that sort of thing - up to an orbital platform of some kind."

"'Orbital platform?" Bail repeated.

"It's massive, sir." Raymus commented. "About three-fourths the the size of the planet, once finished."

"It's not finished?"

"A gutted shell floating dead in space, sir."

Bail Organa gasped slightly. What did the Empire need with an orbital platform of that magnitude?

Just then, there was a beeping on the console.

"Report!"

"Another ship coming in, Your Highness" Antilles said. "From our side." He looked at the read-outs. "It's the same ship that left Alderaan several hours ago."

"Try to hail them."

Antilles opened the channel and began.

"Unidentified freighter, this is Captain Raymus Antilles of the Tantive IV consular cruiser. Announce your purpose and crew compliment."

No response.

Organa nodded.

"Unidentified freighter, this is the _Tantive IV_. Respond at once."

The sound of a crackling, garbled transmission sounded from the other end.

"Senator Organa,"

He gasped. So it was true.

"I'm telling you this," Padme began. "Because I don't know if I'll survive this encounter. I'm going after Darth Vader."

Bail leapt up and pressed the intercom button.

"Listen to me," he called back. "You turn your ship around and go straight back to Alderaan immediately!"

"I'm not your citizen, Senator." she returned. Silence followed, interrupted only by the eerie crackle of a weak signal.

"Take care of Leia for me, Bail."

The transmission suddenly ended.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes, Sman-Esay, something <em>is<em> about to happen)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Yes, I'm going to wrap this story up in only _ten_ chapters!)**

**(Hopefully it's done well. It was certainly an interesting trip, one that I enjoyed going on, and playing copious amounts of the _Star Wars_ soundtrack to as well. Here's the big climax!)**

**(I had intended on having Boba Fett appear, but thought that I've got enough characters already to deal with that I don't have to bring in one other person who doesn't really add much to the story.)**

* * *

><p>Naber-1138.<p>

In hindsight, it was not exactly a very clever alias. The words were the first five letters of her surname before she became Queen. The numbers happened to be the favorites of her husband, though he never told her why. It wasn't very clever, but it was clever enough. As Padme Amidala, she was trapped on Alderaan, to be kept secret forever, hidden away from Darth Vader and the Empire for the rest of her days.

As Naber-1138, she could do things. She could make unauthorized transmissions off-world to Rebel cells close to, if not in, Alderaan. She could make contacts, arrange meetings, orchestrate her rescue from Bail Organa's unofficial 'house arrest', and lead these young men on a mission that was surely a suicide attack.

Why was she doing this, she wondered. Was it guilt, the realization that she was part of what had brought her husband down into the dark side? Was it sadness? She had been lonely and empty during her time as Queen. She had her bodyguards, who were privy to her council more-so than the worrisome Captain Panaka or the well-meaning, elderly Sio Bibble, but she had no real friends. A queen never had friends, only people seeking their own advancement through their service to her. As Senator, her life became even more lonely over the next ten years, even though she once again had guards, like Captain Typho, and the hand-maid bodyguards such as Dorme and Corde, who knew her so well. But she still had no friends.

Then Anakin came back into her life, and the void in her empty life had been filled. Then they were married, albeit in secret. Whether or not she had brought him about to this point, of what happened on Mustafar three years ago, she fought on. Though her beloved stretched out with the Dark Side to silence her words, she fought on. Though she was on the verge of death in that cold delivery room on Polis Massa, aided only by Obi-wan Kenobi and the sudden arrival of dear Dorme, she fought on. Though she watched her son and daughter get ripped away from her, she fought on.

She lied to these soldiers, leading them on a death march against an invincible foe.

But she had to know. She believed it with all of her heart, and now was the moment of truth. The hand might not need to be killed, if she could call him back.

Such thoughts swam through her head as the transport came to rest on Messiana's surface.

* * *

><p>The soldiers piled out of the transport one by one, weapons at the ready. A silver-domed astromech with a green body rolled out behind them.<p>

"R6," Padme said to the droid. "Show us the map."

A three-dimensional, holographic map erupted from one of the ports on the stubby astromech's body.

"Pay attention," Padme said, calling them to the map. "We've landed here," She pointed at a location in the mountains. "Our reports say that the main mining facility will be here," She pointed to a complex a few clicks away from their landing site. "which is where Darth Vader is overseeing the operation. If you see our target, don't fire without my orders. Understood?"

"Yes, Naber!" the soldiers nodded. She noticed that many of them were looking rather skiddish.

"Steady!" she said. "We can't have you losing heart on us yet."

They nodded. Without another word, they took off, weapons at the ready, going in the direction they had been assigned.

_Operation: Messiana_ had begun.

* * *

><p>High above the planet, Bail and Raymus sat in anxious silence on board the Tantive IV.<p>

"Shouldn't we go down there, Your Highness?" Antilles suggested.

"We'd be outnumbered, Raymus." Bail returned. "Besides, what can we do? Declare our open support for the Rebellion? Alderaan would be doomed."

"It doesn't feel right, sir." Antilles stated. "Betraying our friends like this."

Of course it didn't feel right, Bail thought. Nothing has ever felt right since before the Clone Wars.

"What about the fleet?" Raymus queried after a moment of silence. "I don't think they'll want us spying on their project."

Bail Organa nodded.

"Perhaps you're right," he stated. "Very well, take us down there...but as far away from their facility as possible."

_I'd rather not fight_, he mused as Raymus Antilles took the _Tantive IV_ into a position to land on Messiana. _But I'd also rather not expose Padme to the Empire by landing near where that ship landed._

* * *

><p>It was easier to sneak into the mining complex than they had originally thought. Apparently, the Empire was arrogant enough to believe that no star-ship could slip past the fleet orbiting above. Padme was now leading her team of commandos through the belly of this massive mining facility.<p>

With painful familiarity, she was reminded of when she and Anakin were being chased through the droid foundries on Geonosis just prior to the outbreak of the War.

They came to their first way-point. Padme gave the signal and one of the commandos placed a timed ion explosive charge by a large piece of machinery. She then took point and led them onto their next target.

_Alright Dorme_, she thought. _You want the Empire's project stalled, I'll do that for you._

At least this mission wouldn't be totally useless.

Way-point two was coming up, then they would be almost on top of their target. They set the charges and now they were crossing a platform that overlooked the main plant. The engineer droids and slaves put to work here were gathering minerals and smelting them into metals, which were then welded into simple, geometric shapes, mostly quadrilateral shapes, and shipping then off into large cargo-hoppers.

Just then, they heard the sound of armored boots. The hissing sound of a breathing apparatus could be heard, and, to their shock, they saw a figure wearing a black cloak and hood walking with a group of storm-troopers down beneath them.

"There's our target!" Padme whispered. "Vex, you're on point!"

"Yes, Naber!"

"Drop a flash grenade down into the middle of them once they pass beneath us," she ordered. "Use only a flash grenade! Then we drop in on them! Remember, the target is mine."

"Right!"

They were now closing the distance. Just about ten meters away, they guessed. Padme's heart was racing. Just below was the one she was looking for: Darth Vader. This all seemed too easy.

"Now!"

Vex clicked the flash grenade active and dropped it down. The commandos hid their eyes as the flash went off, confounding the storm-troopers.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Padme shouted.

One by one, the Rebels jumped off the walk-way, weapons at the ready. They fired a few blast shots into the confused storm-troopers. They fell easily. The figure in black, however, remained stoic and unmoved by the blast.

All the rebel soldiers turned their blasters towards the figure. Even Padme did the same, her grip tightening.

"Darth Vader," she began. "You're surrounded. Give yourself up."

The sound of machines endlessly slaving away with the production of the metals for the Empire's secret project echoed on all around them.

The figure suddenly laughed. The soldiers were shaking in their boots where they stood.

"Steady!" Padme barked back at them. She would not lose here, they had come too far to fail.

The figure raised both hands up to remove its hood, pressing a button on its bracer. There was a strange hissing sound, quite alien for any human, even a cybernetically augmented one.

"Stupid human!" the figure growled. It tossed back its hood, revealing a bald face, covered in reptilian scales, with a mask over its face that made a mechanical breathing sound.

"It's a trap!" Padme cried out.

Sure enough, from out of the darkness of the mining complex around them, elite storm-troopers approached, armed to the teeth. These were none of the new recruits of the Empire who couldn't shoot straight at point blank range, but seasoned clone troopers from the War, still decked out in the old Type-II armor, now damasked with red markings.

The rebel commandos never saw it coming, and didn't stand a chance. There was no cross-fire, only slaughter: the rebels never got the chance to open fire as the clones gunned them down.

Only Padme remained alive. All the clones now had their weapons aimed at her. The reptilian creature, looking more like a hybrid between some gender-less humanoid race and a Trandoshan, approached Padme with all the air of a conqueror holding their prisoner in the palm of their hand.

"You're no doubt wondering why you're still alive," he hissed. "It seems Lord Vader has other things in mind for you, my pretty." Shivers went down Padme's spine as the creature caressed her chin with his gloved hand. There was no warmth beneath it.

But Padme had one last trick up her sleeve. One that none of them, not even this hybrid decoy, could have foreseen. For tied directly to her com-link were the detonators for the two charges they set.

And it was now just within her hand.

_Press._ An explosion went off. _Press_, there went another. The clones and the decoy looked to see what it was, and Padme suddenly took off. The alarms were now going off. The mining complex was on alert.

"Set your blasters to stun!" the decoy roared at the elite troopers. "Lord Vader wants her alive."

But Padme was not waiting around. She had to flee, had to make it back to the ship. She found a service ladder and practically flew up it in order to reach the top level. Once there, it would be a simple matter of finding where she and the other commandos had broken in and she would be safely out of the base.

She had still failed to find Darth Vader.

* * *

><p>From where they were landed, Bail and Raymus saw the explosions from the side of the facility. Alarms were going off, TIE fighters were scrambling overhead, and no doubt messages were now being relayed back to the fleet that they were under attack.<p>

"Get us out of here!" Bail said. "We'll go back into space and hide in the asteroid field."

"Sir, the odds of surviving a trip through an asteroid field are almost 4000 to 1." Antilles commented.

"You're starting to sound like that protocol droid." Bail commented.

"Well, he's told me a few things..."

"Later! Let's get out of here now!"

Antilles quickly started the take-off procedures, making sure the ship was ready to blast back into space. Organa, however, feared the worst. Padme was still down there. With luck, she would die in the explosion.

If not, she would be interrogated. Rumors of heinous, inhumane torture devices used by the Imperial inquisitors circulated like wild-fire. Though Bail Organa didn't pay much attention to rumors, he did not want to find out that this one was grounded in fact and pay for it with his life once they discovered the truth.

* * *

><p>Padme was panting heavily as she ran out of the facility. Years of hiding on Alderaan had taken its toll on her. She was definitely out of combat shape since her younger days. Curse Bail for hiding her away like he did. She should have been allowed out into the world, permitted to fight for the Rebellion...<p>

Allowed to search for her love.

Casting her eyes about her, she saw a black-clad figure upon the hill just a few meters away from where she now stood. Her heart dropped: was this another trap, or was this the real thing? She ran toward the nearest path up the hill. She had not the strength to fight if it was a trap, but she knew not what would happen if it really was Darth Vader.

Don't think like that, she told herself. No matter what you see, there's still good inside him. I'm certain of it...I hope...

She pushed herself back up to her feet as she gained the summit of the hill. The figure in black was much taller than she had remembered. It was clad all in black, with a great black cloak obscuring the figure in the dead wind. A black helmet there was upon the head, and she heard the rhythmic, mechanical rasp of breathing that so many of the Rebellion feared. Merely his breath was enough to make her task of finding people fool-hardy enough to take him on that much harder by reason of their fear.

Fear that she now felt.

"Anakin!" she panted. "Anakin, before you say anything, I know that's you underneath that suit. I'm positive!"

The tall, dark figure turned slowly around to look at her face-to-face. A dark mask there was beneath the helmet, with a mouth-piece that grinned like a skull. An apparatus of several lights and gauges sat as a breastplate upon this mammoth creature.

"They told me you were dead." Darth Vader spoke at last. His voice was deep, much more than she had remembered. It almost sounded menacing.

"No," she shook her head. "I held out...for you, Anakin."

The figure said nothing more, merely gazing at her through the hideous spectrum of red light.

"I was wrong," she began. "I tempted you...I see that now. I brought you to this!"

"I chose this for myself." the dark figure spoke again. Every word it said, Padme felt even more distant from this creature.

"No, I remember," she continued, taking a step closer. "You wanted to save me...from your nightmares, your visions. Well, you've turned to the Dark Side...and now you have me. What next?"

Darth Vader said nothing.

"Please, Anakin!" she was now much closer to him. "Let's leave this place! Leave all this behind, go away in secret! I-I'll find some way to heal you, keep you alive without this armor, and we'll have the chance to be together."

He looked down at her, his scarred face emotionless beneath the mask.

"You should not have come back."

"I came back because of you!"

The wind howled, the sound of the alarms in the background, and the breathing of Darth Vader in the fore-ground, blaring in Padme's ears. For one moment, there was nothing: no Rebellion, no Empire, no Republic, no Jedi, nothing that they once knew - just these two, standing alone on Messiana.

"You mean nothing to me."

Padme was suddenly taken back. How could he say that? She had been there that night on Naboo, when he told her how he truly felt about her. She could tell, even then, that she meant so much to him. He later told her about afterward on Geonosis, when she fell from the LAAT: he was ready to leave the Jedi Order for her. She even recalled that one night on Coruscant, where they had finally succumbed to their lusts, throwing all caution to the wind and made love in her apartment. It meant something to her, all of it.

"I don't believe it!" she breathed, taking a step back. Tears were now coming down from her eyes. "It's not true!" Vader remained unmoved by her sobbing, by her statements. It was even worse than Mustafar.

"You liar!" she screamed, beating her fists upon the armored breastplate of the Dark Lord of the Sith. "I don't believe it! I loved you, and you loved me."

Now it was Darth Vader's turn to answer her.

"Anakin Skywalker loved you," he said, his voice low and threatening. He took a step forward. Out of fear, she took a step back. Once more, as if in mockery of her fearful retreat, he stepped forward again.

"And now he is dead."

The words fell upon Padme like a wave of burning hot lava. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. She had not come so close to dying just for this!

The right hand of Darth Vader rose up, formed like a menacing claw.

Padme could not breathe. Her hands moved up to her throat as she gagged and gasped for air. She was starting to see stars pass before her eyes. The menacing figure kept walking towards her. Now she was floating above the earth, suspended by Darth Vader's power.

The left hand reached into the recesses of the cloak, taking out something small, cylindrical and black.

"Anakin! N-No!" she begged.

In one instant movement, she was thrust closer to the form of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The blade of a blood-red lightsaber emerged from her back. The crushing force upon her wind-pipe was gone, but now her heart was seared shut by the burning energy of the blade. It was not the blue sword of a Jedi, the one her lover had wielded into battle against the forces of evil.

This was a weapon of the Sith, held in the grip of one who was no more Anakin Skywalker, but a weapon of evil. A Dark Lord of the Sith.

_Darth Vader._

The blade vanished, and the Dark Lord released his victim, her body falling to the ground before him.

Padme Amidala was finally dead.

_Good_, a voice said in Darth Vader's mind. It was the voice of his master, the one he hated more than the whole galaxy combined, yet the only one he had left. _Now, you are invincible._

The sound of foot-steps echoed nearby. The informant, Hura Nagar, Tarkin's 'Agent One', walked forward, kneeling before Darth Vader. He was as fanatically loyal as those Noghri, willing to sacrifice themselves for the one who was using them for his own ends.

He merely looked down at the body of the woman that Anakin Skywalker had loved, the woman he had married, and had a child with - a child that was now dead, most likely. He could not sense their presence anywhere in the galaxy. His master was right. With no more ties to the weak man, he, Darth Vader, was now invincible.

"Get rid of it." Darth Vader growled angrily at Hura Nagar, as he slowly marched away.

* * *

><p>In space, the <em>Tantive IV<em> was now being surrounded by the fleet. Their departure from the planet had not gone unnoticed. The mammoth Destroyer was directly ahead, closing in for the kill. Captain Conan Motti was now hurling threats across at the ship for entering restricted Imperial space.

Bail Organa was ready to surrender. It seemed that there was no hope. Just moments ago, the freighter had exploded on the planet's surface. If Padme was in it, she was surely dead by now. There was no longer a reason to stay in the system.

Just then, another ship appeared on the scanner.

"It's another CR90 corvette." Antilles stated. His expression lightened as he read the markings that appeared on the read-out. "It's the _Sundered Heart_!"

The radio came on as Motti now hurled threats at the new-comer.

"_Sundered Heart_, you are trespassing in restricted Imperial space." he voiced. "Stand by to be boarded."

"Request denied," a voice retorted on the other end.

Bail's heart jumped when he heard that voice.

"On what grounds?" Motti asked.

"The _Tantive IV_ is part of my diplomatic mission to the planets of the nearby sector." Queen Breha Organa returned. "We must have gotten separated."

"What did the details of your mission entail, Your Highness?" Motti asked with obvious sarcasm. "Protecting sympathizers for the Rebellion from due retribution?"

"No, captain." she returned. "We were offering humanitarian aid to systems loyal to the Empire who have been affected by Rebel terrorists."

There was a moment of radio silence. Bail did not believe that Captain Motti would buy it.

Then...

"This is restricted space," he announced. "Leave at once, and take the _Tantive IV_ with you."

Bail Organa breathed a sigh of relief. He was suddenly thankful that he had let slip where he would be going. If not, there was no way he could have survived.

"Antilles?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Set a course for home." Bail sighed, eager to be back on Alderaan.

On the _Sundered Heart_...

"They bought it!" Captain Colton exclaimed happily.

"Well done, Your Highness!" the golden protocol droid C-3PO congratulated. Breha merely smiled, then watched as the _Tantive IV_ shot off toward the coordinates that Captain Colton stated led back to Alderaan.

"Captain, set your course for Alderaan." she commanded.

"With pleasure, Your Highness."

The _Sundered Heart_ turned about-face, the skilled hands of the captain inputing the hyperspace coordinates with ease. The ship vanished to a pin-point of light, leaving the Messiana system behind for good.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes, that was in fact <em>the<em> Conan Motti, the one whose lack of faith in the Force Darth Vader found disturbing in _ANH_.)**

**(Well, did you expect a tragedy to end on a happy note? Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. I still decided to make Darth Vader the one killing Padme, to go along with the whole 'Greek tragic hero' thing, where he tries to prevent her death by falling to the Dark Side but [eventually] is the cause of it. Played "The Emperor Dies" theme from _ROTJ_ while writing Padme's death: you know, the theme that's playing when he's using Force Lightning on Luke. It's one of my favorite pieces from_ ROTJ_.)**

**(Concerning Dorme, Nola Valor and Hura Nagar, their stories will be told later on, but in their own right.)**

**(Once again, I hope you've enjoyed this little 're-telling' of mine)**


End file.
